


The Bond of Two

by ReaderandWriter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Spies & Secret Agents, Supernatural Elements, hellboy au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderandWriter/pseuds/ReaderandWriter
Summary: In the beginning of time two stones came into the world. One a stone of creation the other a stone of destruction. Both of these stones were hidden and reborn within the bodies of two souls. One a woman born to a family of the church the other a man spawned from a demon and a human. When a forgotten evil returns these two must unite their powers to save our world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment

What makes a man a man? Is it his origins or where he came from? Or is something less simpler than that? Something that is much harder to see? For me it all began back when I still lived in China. I had spent my life studying the supernatural and paranormal. Most people thought I was a quack and didn't believe in my studies and for awhile I too began to doubt myself until that one faithful night when everything changed...

It was a dark and stormy night on the mountains of China. A figure in a blue cloak was desperately running for their life. As it ran it prayed to God that what was pursuing it would not find it before it did what it needed to do. As it fled it stumbled on to a nearby house where it saw a man and a woman in their early twenties inside. The man and woman were packing bags. On a table the figure saw two tickets to France along with passports it also sensed a new life growing with inside the woman. Raising just one hand the figure caused the couple to become perfectly still, then it slipped into the house and approached the woman. It then pulled a bright red stone from it's sleeve and using magic transferred it into the woman's belly.

The figure then quietly left but not before giving the couple the ability to move again while taking away their memories of what happened. The figure continued to run but then sensed that it's pursuer was drawing nearer. The figure pulled another stone from it's sleeve. This one was black. Not sure what else to do the figure swallowed the stone. 

Down below, climbing the mountain was Master Fu. He had been told that there were strange occurrences up in the mountains so he went to investigate. He had just made it to the top when suddenly there was a strange blast of light that came out of no where, tearing through the sky. Fu couldn't believe what he saw. It was a portal. A portal from another world opening right in front of him. His amazement was furthered when he saw a being unlike any other step out from the portal. It was a demon. A strong, powerful, demon. He resembled a man but his skin was gray, his eyes were souless, he had claws, fangs, horns, and wings. 

"I know your there." He said in a voice as cold and souless as his eyes. "Come out." 

At first Fu thought the demon was referring to him and was about to respond when a figure cloaked in blue stepped forth. The figure pulled down it's hood to reveal itself to be a woman. A beautiful mortal woman with long blonde hair and green eyes. Her eyes seemed to hold great regret and sadness.

"Where are they Emilie?" The demon asked her. "Where are the stones?"

"I have hidden them." She said.

"Where?"

"I cannot tell you." 

"Why do you do this? Can you not see my reason for doing this? These humans are cruel, wretched creatures who live in a meaningless world. I mean only to pure these creatures and a create a new, better world for us." 

"What you dream of is wrong." 

"The humans have brain washed you." 

"You forget my love I was once human. Do you wish to see me purged? You once promised me the world, you promised me anything I wanted. All I want is you, you and me to live together." 

"We can still have that." 

"Not if you do this. I beg you from the bottom of my heart please give up this obsession and come back to me. Let us go back to the way things were before." 

"I can't. Not when I've come so far."

"Then you leave me no choice." 

She raised her hands up and blasts of blue magic came from her fingers and gripped the demon. He struggled to break free but her grip on him was too strong. Fu noticed that woman looked like she was feeling terrible pain and was be oming exhausted as she did this. 

"Emilie why?" 

She had tears in her eyes and she whispered these last words to him before doing the dreaded act that she had to do. 

"I'll always love you." 

She then flung him through the portal and closed it which seemed to cause a great strain on her. Once the portal disappeared she fell to her knees and began to cry. 

"Forgive me." She sobbed. "Forgive me." 

"Are you alright?" Fu asked feeling concerned. 

"Who are you?" She asked startled by his appearance. 

"Don't be scared I won't harm you. I just want to see if you're alright. I am Master Fu, I'm a scientist and doctor." 

"My name is Emilie. I'm not from this world, I came here to hide the stones." 

"What stones?" 

"They are called the Stones of Miraculous. They are two of the most powerful items in the world. One is the stone of creation, it has the ability to create the other the stone of destruction which has the ability to destroy. Both stones give the user these incredible powers and if that user ever feels threatened then the stones will give off a powerful flame that will protect them from danger. I am a good witch who was charged with protecting both stones and making sure they didn't fall into the wrong hands." 

"Who was that demon you fought. I know he was demon but who is he? He looked like a dreaded monster." 

"He's my husband." 

"Oh....My apologies Miss." 

"That's alright. His name is Hawkmoth and he is unlike any demon you have heard of. He is the demon who guards the underworld, he decides when people die and in the beginning that was only bad thing about him but now he...He...He ahhh!"

Suddenly she collapsed to the ground clutching her stomach in pain. Fu quickly went to her aid. She rolled on to her side allowing Fu to see her belly which visibly showed that she was carrying a new life inside of her. Fu being a doctor had seen this before and recognized what was happening. She was about to give birth.

He helped her up and with great care helped her into a nearby cave. He had her take off her cloak abd laid her down. She screamed and cried as she felt the pain of each contraction during the labor. Her body had become so weak from using so much of her magic and the labor was so hard that she feared that once this child entered this world she would have to leave it. 

"Listen to me." She said trying to ignore her pain. "I fear that I must give my life to bring my child into the world so if it comes to that I beg you, protect my child. Take it far away from here and protect it." 

"Protect it from what?" 

"My husband! You must protect him from my husband! If he returns he will try to use him to unleash a great evil." 

"What evil?" 

But she couldn't answer because at that very moment it was time. Time for the new life in her body to join the world outside. She let out a loud, piercing, blood curdling scream that was unlike any scream Fu had ever heard. Then cries were heard, Fu looked over and saw a newborn baby boy with blonde hair, black cat ears, claws, a black tail, and green cat like eyes. Fu used water from his canteen to wash the strange looking infant then wrapped it in Emilie's cloak. 

"It's a boy." He said. 

He presented the baby to his mother. The poor woman was so weak that she could only lift her hand up to gently stroke the side of her newborn son's cheek. She gave a soft smile. 

"My husband chose to name him Cat Noir but I want him to have a different name so he can't be found. Please keep him safe." She said weakly, then using whatever strength she had left, she pushed herself just high enough to kiss the baby on it's head before collapsing one last time. "Mommy loves you, so much. Don't ever forget that." 

Her hand then fell limp, her heart along with her breath stopped, and her eyes closed for good. She had died, she died so her child could live and that in itself was the greatest sacrifice a mother could make for her child. Fu made a Catholic sign when he realized the woman was dead. He then looked down at the orphaned child.

...

So there I was. An unready father to an unwanted child. True he was strange looking but he was still child in need of love and care and I had always wanted a family of my own so I took him some where far from China, I took him to France where I raised him as my own and gave him a new name. I named him Adrien.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten years later...

Master Fu had moved to Paris, France where he established a new a government facility. One that offered a home to paranormal beings who only wanted to find their place in the world but it also trained agents to hunt paranormal beings who came to cause harm. He found many supernatural creatures who needed a place. The first one discovered in France was a frozen prehistoric egg that was the size of a medium drum. They soon discovered that despite the intense cold the embryo was still alive and when the egg hatched a turtle humanoid was revealed inside. It was classified as Carapace but it was renamed Nino. After him were seven little imps called kawmis were discovered and they proved to be very helpful to the agents. Third came Alya a mysterious  elf creature that suddenly appeared out of no where. And of course there was Adrien. He was a very sweet boy who loved to play and have fun like most children but also like most children he was very mischievous and restless. He desperately wanted to go outside and see the world but because of his strange appearance he had to be kept in the facility all the time but that didn't stop him from trying to sneak out when he could. 

"Okay Nino the cost is clear." 

The ten year old half demon boy and his turtle humanoid friend quickly hid in the laundry wagon that would take them outside of the facility and to the laundry room. 

"Adrien are you sure we should be doing this?" Nino asked. "Fu's told us that were not allowed to leave."

"Shhh! Someone's coming." 

The boys kept quiet as they heard footsteps enter the room. This was it, Adrien's chance. He was finally going to go outside, he was finally going to meet new people. But his dreams were quickly shattered when the dirty clothes were pulled off of them by an agent. 

"Nice try boys but did you really think it would be that easy?" 

"Awww man." Adrien groaned. "So close." 

"He made me do it!" Nino pointed out.

"Taddle tale!" 

"Alright you two come on out." The agent said. 

The boys climbed out of the wagon and went back their rooms where Alya waited. 

"I told you two it wouldn't work." The little elf girl said.

"In my defense I didn't even wanna do it." Nino said.

"Fine then I'll leave you out of my next plan." Adrien said.

"Another plan?"

"You're such a dodo Adrien." Alya said. "When are you going to realize that we're never leaving here. This is our home." 

"Yeah we like it here." Nino added. "We get everything we need and everyone's nice. How come you're not happy with it?" 

"Haven't you ever wondered what it's like out there? What regular people are like? What regular kids like us are like?" Adrien said. 

"They'd only think we're freaks. I mean we don't look like them." Alya said. "I mean look at me, my eyes are purple, my ears are pointed, and my skin is orange." 

"I'm basically a giant talking turtle." Nino said. 

"So we look different, everybody looks different. Does that mean we have to hide all our lives? Aren't we allowed to live in this world?" 

"I'm afraid it's not that simple." A gentle voice said. 

The three paranormal children looked over to see Fu enter their room. 

"Hello my children." He said. "I've returned from my mission and I've brought you all a little treat." 

He then placed a box on a table in the room. The children opened the box and found tasty, sweet, delicious macaroons of different flavors and colors inside. The children immediately began eating them up one by one. 

"Easy now you three. You'll get a stomach ache." He chuckled.

"Thanks for the macaroons." Nino said. 

"Yeah they're terrific." Alya said.

"You're welcome my children. Now then Adrien I would like to have a word with you alone." 

"Uh-oh, somebody's in trouble." Alya said going into her bedroom.

"Good luck dude." Nino said going to his.

Once alone with his foster father Adrien prepared himself for a scolding.

"So I was told that while I was away you tried to next out almost ten times. You know you're not allowed to leave." 

"I know but...But why can't I go outside?" 

"You know why. It's for your protection." 

"Protection from what?" 

"Other people. If people outside saw you they'd become afraid of you and see you as a threat."  

"But I'd never hurt anybody." 

"I know Adrien but the fact is when people don't understand something they often react negatively to it." 

"It's not fair." 

"I know Adrien. I know. But at least you're not alone, you've got Nino, you've got Alya, you've got the kwamis, and you've got me." Fu said.

"I know that I just wish...I wish I looked different." 

"No Adrien, no. Don't ever wish to be anything you're not because you're perfect just the way you are." 

Adrien sighed. Although he was indeed happy where he lived he still couldn't help but wonder what it was like outside. What other people were like. It would seem that he would never know.

...

Meanwhile at the local church in Paris Ten year old, seemingly normal human girl, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was listening closely to the words of her father Pastor Tom Dupain. For as long as she could remember her family had always been involved in the church. Fifteen years ago, her father Tom had been doing missionary work in China where he fell head over heels for her mother Sabine Cheng. When they first met he was just helping her convert to Christianity but over time they fell very much in love. Three years later they married and two more years later they decided to move to Paris where Sabine was discovered to be pregnant. Marinette was born nine months after and they had her christened and babtized. 

When the service was finished Marinette went outside to play in the church garden. As she skipped to the garden she thought that she was the luckiest girl in the whole world.   
She had a mother and a father who loved her more than anything in the world, she lived in a beautiful house that always smelled like fresh bread and cookies, she was doing very well in school, and she had so many friends in church. There was only one thing her life that threatened her happy life.

"Hey look who it is, it's the witch!" Cried a blonde haired girl.

Chloe Bourgeois along with other children from school would often tease and torment her because she was born with extraordinary power that she couldn't control or understand. It all started three weeks ago when the class pet bunny was dying from dehydration due to Chloe forgetting to give him water but when Marinette touched it, it was completely healed. Chloe was the only one who had seen her do it and she thought she was a witch. She began calling her names and throwing stuff at her, Marinette felt very frightened and didn't know what to do then out of no where a red blast appeared in the room. No harm was done but no one knew how it started, no one except the children.

"I'm not a witch Chloe." She said.

"Yes you are." 

"Yeah we saw you start that fire with your hands." Her friend Sabrina said.

"That was an accident, I didn't mean to honest." 

"See she admits that she did it" Chloe cried. "She'll probably turn us all into gross frogs!"

"Let's run her out of Paris!" A boy from her school suggested. 

Frightened Marinette started running but the children chased after her. 

"Witch! Witch! Witch! Run out the witch!" The children chanted as they chased her.

Marinette ran as fast as she could but she tripped and fell over. Before she could get up the children began throwing rocks and stones at her.

"Stop! Please! Please!" She begged only to hear the cruel laughter of her bullies. She felt scared and threatened, all she wanted was for them to stop. Suddenly she saw a red light appear in her hand. "Oh no! Not again! Please God not again!" 

The red light grew and another one appeared in her other hand. The red light continued to grow and grow until her entire body was engulfed in it. When the children saw the light they ran away screaming.

"What's going on here?" She heard her father shout.

He, her mother, and everyone else came outside of the church to see why everyone was screaming and when they saw the little girl surrounded by the strange light they became fearful and concerned. 

"Marinette, what's going on?" Her father asked. 

"Why are you glowing?" Her mother asked. "Is everything okay?" 

"No don't!" Marinette cried as her parents walked toward her. "Mom! Dad! Stack back!" 

But her warning fell deaf to them and  when the light sensed them coming closer it gave off a strong blast that burned anything in it's path. Marinette screamed in horror as she watched her parents vanish in the light and that was the last thing she saw before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

It was in the wee hours of the morning when Adrien awoke to hear the sound of rapid footsteps coming down the hall. At first he thought he was dreaming but then he heard the voices of the agents talking to Fu. Now he knew he shouldn't eve's drop but what they were talking about seemed very important so using his abnormally good hearing he listened to the conversation.

"What did the doctors say?" He heard Fu ask.

"They say that they had never seen anything like her but they believe us when we said she suffered from an extremely rare genetic mutation." He heard an agent say.

"Was anyone killed?" 

"No but lots of them are injured pretty bad and both of her parents are in a coma." 

"What about her? Is she alright?" 

"She's still unconscious but she seems physically alright." 

"Okay I'll take it from here. Let me examine her and find out what exactly she is." 

He heard the footsteps leave in another direction and Master Fu's go into his lab. Curious, he quietly crept out of his room and went to Master Fu's lab. He was entering data into the computer and checking monitors with  Wayzz a turtle kwami and the most intelligent of the kwamis while the black cat kwami Plagg and the ladybug kwami Tikki were watching over a bed. 

"Hey Fu watch doin?" He asked.

"Adrien this is way too early for you to be up. Go back to sleep." Master Fu said.

"But I wanna see what the fuss is about. Who's this she the agents were talking about?" 

"You were eves dropping again weren't you?" 

"No I wasn't." 

His ears went down.

"Adrien you're telling a lie. Every time you lie your ears drop." 

"Okay maybe I eves dropped a little." He said making his ears go up a little. "Okay I heard the whole thing." 

His ears went up completely.

"Adrien it's very rude to eves drop."

"I know but you know I don't like being kept in the dark. So what's going on?" 

"Very well, you're going find out eventually so I might as well tell you now. We'll be receiving a new member to the group." 

"Oh really who?" 

"She's right over there but she's not exactly like you or Nino or Alya." He said pointing to the bed.

"What do you mean? How is she different?" 

"He means unlike you three she's normal looking." Plagg said. 

Adrien walked over to the bed where he saw a girl lying unconscious. She looked like she was his age, she had dark hair that was sprawled on the pillow and she was wearing a red Sunday dress, white stockings, and a sliver cross around her neck. Adrien had always wondered what normal  boys looked like but it never occurred to him what normal girls looked like or that they could be so pretty. 

"Gosh she sure is beautiful...For someone who's supposed to be normal looking I mean." He said smiling at her. 

"She is lovely." Tikki agreed. "I wonder why she doesn't look like the other children." 

"Well Tikki not all paranormal beings look strange. In fact lots of them resemble regular humans." Master Fu said. 

"She's so pretty. Fu is she an angel?" Adrien asked his eyes not leaving the girl's face. 

"No Adrien. She is human but there is something very strange about her blood." 

Adrien looked down at the the girl's hands. He took one of them into his and began to gently feel it. It was like his except it didn't have any claws and it felt so much softer. He put her hand to his cheek to feel how soft it was. It was enough to make him purr. Then he felt her fingers move. 

"Oh my head." He heard a soft voice moan and he turned to see Marinette's blue eyes starting to open.

"She's coming to." He said.

"Whe...Where am I?" She asked as her eye sight started to adjust. 

"Don't worry you're with friends." He told her smiling.

"Friends? You're not my friends!" She cried when she saw the strange boy holding her hand.

"Calm down we only want to help you." Master Fu said walking to her bed. 

"Who are you people? Where are my parents?" Then she remembered what had happened to them before she blacked out. Worried for them she quickly jumped out of bed. "Oh no my parents! The light! I have to see if they're alright!" 

She started to run for the door but she fainted suddenly. Adrien quickly went to catch her falling body. 

"Put her on the bed Adrien." Master Fu said. 

The boy carried the girl's body back to the bed and gently laid her down.

"A little excitable isn't she?" Plagg said. 

"Will she be alright?" Adrien said.

"Looks like she has a fever." Master Fu said feeling her forehead. "Wayzz go get me some of my healing tonics." 

"Yes Master." 

"Plagg, Tikki, see if you can get her some ice and water to bring her temperature down." 

"Yes Master." They said.

"What can I do?" Adrien asked.

"I think it would be best if you left Adrien." 

"Why? I didn't mean to scare her." 

"I know but this poor young girl is very scared and confused not to mention feverish. What she needs is plenty of rest and peace and quiet. So you should leave her alone." 

"But I wanted talk to her. I've never seen a normal kid before." 

"She's not exactly normal Adrien but you can talk to her when she feels better alright?" 

"Alright." 

"Good now why don't you go get some breakfast while I work on my new patient?" 

"Okay." 

But Adrien found it hard to eat. He was too busy thinking about Marinette. He had so many questions he wanted to ask her like what was it like outside? What were the people like? Were they friendly? Were they mean? 

"You feeling okay dude? You hardly touched your croissants." Nino said at breakfast.

"I'm fine I'm just thinking about the girl." 

"What girl?" 

"Fu found another person who's different but she doesn't look weird like we do. She looks normal." 

"Really?" Alya said. "You mean she doesn't weirdly colored skin or pointed ears?"

"Nope." 

"No fur? No scales?" Nino asked.

"No. No fangs, no claws, no tail. She looks like every other normal kid. But she's the prettiest normal looking kid I ever saw." 

"I wanna see her." Alya said 

"Me too." Nino said.

"We can't. She's sick Fu says we won't be allowed to see her until she gets better." 

Marinette's fever lasted for three days and when she learned what had happened to her parents she was very upset. Master Fu decided to keep her in a private room instead of putting her with the other children until she felt better. At first all she did was cry, then after a few days she would just sit in her room and say nothing. She'd eat, drink, sleep, bathe, and use the bathroom when it was needed but she never left her room and she never spoke to anyone. 

"Is she better?" Adrien asked Master Fu four weeks later.

"She's not sick anymore but I don't think she's better yet." 

"What do you mean?"

"She's very sad Adrien." 

"Well maybe if we invited herto play-" 

"No Adrien. She doesn't want to play, she doesn't want to talk to anyone. She just wants to be alone. So leave her alone."

"Okay." 

"Now I have a meeting to get to that lasts for an hour or two. While I'm gone you can play, walk around, explore but no sneaking out and do not go into that girl's room. Understand?"

"I understand." 

"Good. See you in two hours." 

He grabbed his suitcase and left. 

"I understand Fu but it doesn't mean I'll listen." 

He waited until Master Fu had left the facility then he went to Master Fu's greenhouse where all the plants grew. Then when the cost was clear he slowly and quietly opened the door to Marinette's room. When the little girl saw him she became frightened and backed up against the wall.

"Hey it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." He assured her. She didn't speak, she just looked at him. He walked closer toward her. 

"Go...Go away." She said.

"Please don't be scared." He said. 

"No! Don't come any closer! Please I don't wanna hurt you." 

Adrien thought for a moment and got an idea.

"That's too bad because it's funny when I get hurt. Watch."

He then pretended to accidentally run into the wall. He had a strong body so it didn't hurt him that bad but he acted like it did.

"Ow! Oof! Ouch!" He said while repeat running into the wall and pretending to be hurt. "Oof! Good night everybody." 

He then pretended to knocked out. Marinette couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. 

"See? It's funny when I get hurt because it doesn't really hurt me. I don't feel pain." 

"I like you you're funny." She laughed.

"What's your name?" He asked her.

"Marinette what's yours?" 

"Adrien. Hey I brought you something." He held out a pretty blue bell flower. "It's a bell flowers. I thought you might like it because it's the color of your eyes." 

He held it out to her, she looked at it. It was pretty and she did like the color. She leaned her hand out, hesitated for a moment then took the flower from him. 

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome." 

"Hey! Who picked my bell flowers?!" They heard Master Fu shout.

"Uh-oh." Adrien said.


	4. Chapter 4

It took awhile but Marinette soon opened up to everyone and she became the best of friends with all three of the paranormal children and the kwamis but she had a special bond with Adrien. Those two were always together, they played together, ate together, learned lessons together, some nights when Marinette would get scared she would sneak into Adrien's bed and sleep with him. Though it was relatively harmless Fu and the other agents still thought it was improper and would try to stop her from doing it but it was a futile effort. 

"Alright children time for bed." Fu said one night.

"But we're not tired." Adrien complained. 

"You will be. Believe you will be now all of you go to bed." 

"Tell us a story first." Marinette said.

"Yeah tell us a story." The other children said.

"Alright then but just one. Now once you a time in a land far away there was a monster who was big and dark and scary." 

"Was he mean?" Adrien said.

"Oh no to the contrary. He was the kindest, sweetest, most gentle creature that had ever lived who loved to work in his garden of flowers and all he ever wanted was a friend but because of his appearance everybody was afraid of him so he was always alone and he was always sad. The only  ones not afraid of him were the animals because unlike people animals don't trust their eyes alone and they could sense that he was a kind soul and though he enjoyed their company there was a void inside of him that they just could not be filled. Time passed and the monster grew sadder and lonlier thinking that no one would ever care for him." 

"This is sad I don't like this story." 

"Don't worry it gets better. One day a young girl came to this land. She was the most beautiful girl in the whole world with the voice of an angel and the grace of the wind. Everyday she would dance and sing and make merry and everyone adored her because she was so beautiful. One day the monster saw her playing with the animals and when he saw how beautiful and sweet she was he fell in love with her but he was sad because he believed that a girl so fair could never love him so he merely watched her from a fear falling more in love with her with each passing day keeping silent until one day the girl's father decided it was time for her to get married so he invited all eligible men to bring her a gift and propose to her then she would decide who she would wed." 

"Who did she pick?" Marinette asked.

"Let's not get ahead now. Hundreds of rich, handsome, noble men came to propose to her offering her expensive gifts such as gold, sliver, diamonds, rubies, silks, everything a woman could dream of then came the monster with his only gift being the most beautiful flower in his garden. He approached the girl, offered her the flower, and said "My lady, I am not handsome or rich or noble, all have to give you is my love and this flower which like you is rare, lovely, and has no equal. I love you dearly and would do anything for you if only you could return my love." When the suitors heard this they all cruelly laughed at him. "You smelly, fat, hairy old pig!" They laughed. "You thought she could love you? You're a fool!" The monster began to cry thinking he was the most foolish creature in existence but the girl quietly walked to the monster, smiled sweetly, and said "At first glance you don't seem special but your is more golden than the sun and your soul is as pure as heaven, your love is true and real and that is what I desire so I would be honored to become your wife." The monster thought he would die from happiness but he didn't instead he and the girl were married and they lived happily ever after." 

"I love that story it's so romantic." Marinette said.

"I think it's mushy." Nino said. "Fu tell a scary story next time." 

"Alright you've had your story now go to sleep." 

The children crawled into the bed and fell asleep. Around midnight Marinette sneaked into Adrien's room and crawled into bed with him.

"Can I sleep with you?" She asked. "I had a nightmare." 

"Don't I always sleep here?" 

She smiled, laid on her side, and put her arm on his chest while nuzzling closer to him. 

"Aren't you scared of me Marinette?"

"No, why would I be?" 

"Because I look scary." 

"But you're nice and sweet." 

"But if one day I turn bad?"

"Don't be stupid you'll never turn bad." 

"Well what if one day when I grow up I look more than I do now?"

"It doesn't matter, I'll never be afraid of you I promise I just hope I don't hurt you." 

"Don't be silly Marinette you'd never hurt anyone." 

"Yes I would. I hurt those people, I hurt my parents." 

"You didn't mean to." 

"That's not the point. If I ever hurt you or anyone else I don't think I could ever forgive myself." 

"Well you don't ever have to worry about hurting because I'm pain proof, nothing can hurt me remember?" 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah." 

"I don't believe you no one is pain proof." 

"I'll prove it. Make one of those fires." 

"No." 

"Just do it okay?" 

"Alright." 

She made a red flame appear in her hand Adrien then put his hand in it, to Marinette's amazement he wasn't burned.

"Fu says I'm immune to all destruction including fire." 

"Why is that?" 

"I don't know I just am but I can't get angry." 

"Why?"

"Because if I get real angry my hands turn black and I destroy everything I touch." 

"Why is that?" 

"I don't know Fu says he'll tell me when I'm older. I wonder if it's anything like when I asked why boys and girls have different parts." 

"Oh I know why that is. Mom says it's so they get married and have babies." 

"What's married?" 

"You don't know?" 

"No." 

"It's when a boy and girl love each other so much that they want to be together, so they have a big party with all there friends and the girl wears a pretty dress and flowers, the biy and girl give each other rings, and promise to be together forever." 

"Sounds weird." 

"It's beautiful and romantic after they get married they have babies." 

"How do they have babies?" 

"It don't know but Mom and dad say tbe a boy and a girl have to be together to have a baby." 

"Does it have to be just a boy and a girl? What about about a boy and a boy? Or a girl and girl?" 

"No. Only a boy and a girl." 

"Huh, weird. Hey I was a baby once did a boy and a girl get together to have me?" 

"Of course silly. They're your parents."

"I have parents?" 

"Of course you do. Everyone does." 

"No I don't and neither does Nino or Alya. We don't have parents." 

"You don't? No mother? No father?" 

"No all we have is Fu." 

"Is he like your father?" 

"I guess so but he didn't create us." 

"Well not all real fathers create their kids." 

"Wait so if Fu's like my father where's my mother?" 

"What are you two doing still up?" Fu asked coming into Adrien's room. "And Marinette I've told you you can't sleep with him it's not proper." 

"Fu I have a question." 

"What is it Adrien?" 

"You're my dad right?" 

"Biologically no but I did raise as my own so yes in a way I am your father." 

"Okay so if you're my dad then where's my mom?" 

A silence fell into the room. Fu found himself unable to speak, this was the very first time Adrien had ever asked about his mother. 

"I do have a mom don't I?" 

"Yes...You do." 

"Then where is she? And what about Nino and Alya? Do they have parents too?" 

"I...It's late, we'll talk about this in the morning now go to sleep."


End file.
